Cursed Gift
by LuceScuro
Summary: YAOI Because of his father Kouga was given a special gift when he was child and Sesshoumaru plans on taking full advantage of it. SessKou
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **_Short but here it is... finally up. The next will go straight to grown up Kouga and we'll see what happened to his father._

**__**

* * *

**__**

**_Cursed Gift_**

**Prologue: Origins**

A young youkai, who looked barely more than 16, ran swiftly across the forest despite how panicked he felt. It seemed the youkai was of the wolf race, judging by furs he wore and the wolf-like tail blowing in the wind behind him. Held tightly in the arms of the ookami, hidden from the world by many layers of fur that were wrapped around his small form, was what looked to be a newborn cub. For hours the youkai ran through the forest, seemingly running so fast that not even fatigue could catch up to him.

"Hold on my son we're almost there," the youkai said, his voice smooth yet slightly strained.

At last the forest came to an end, replaced by a mountain side reaching to what seemed to be the heavens above. The seemingly young wolf took a deep breath and the held the bundle of fur closer to his chest. Looking up he blinked owlishly, it seemed as though he was searching for something. Turning slightly blue he exhaled and jumped up, his feet hardly touching the ground before jumping higher up the mountain.

_I think I can make it! I certainly hope so… my son's future depends on this!_ He smirked, his brown tinted gold eyes glinting like the stars he seemed to be reaching for.

Finally he reached the top. Steadying himself due to the lack of air, he placed a finger on his sleeping son's chest. Smiling in satisfaction he continued on his way until he reached a wall. Growling softly he pulled back a fist and slammed it into the wall, watching as the rock shattered to pieces. Shaking his hand the ookami entered the cave.

"_Why have you come?_" a heavenly voice asked.

"Please, Lady West help us!" he cried, bowing to an ethereal figure perched in a tree that appeared to be glowing.

"_Why should I help you Genrou_[1]_? It is no concern of mine if you were exiled from your tribe._" West replied, looking the wolf indifferently.

Genrou winced as if the words had been a physical blow, "Please Lady West! Help my son who has barely seen the world! He will be separated from not only his mother but his kin. They will have shunned him for a crime he did not commit!"

The fairy seemed to consider this before speaking, "_Alright, I will help your son. Only because I hate to see the innocent punished when they are not at fault,_" she smiled somewhat cruelly, "_Unless, of course, they are punished by me!_"

"Thank you Lady West! You are truly glorious, but how shall you do it?" Genrou asked, looking up curiously.

"_I will bestow upon your son the Dragon's Gift. This will give him the ability to produce the strongest of children. Tell this to your tribe and they will not be able to reject him. However this gift is for your son alone, it will not be used for your benefit. You, Genrou, are to remain exiled,_" West said sternly.

"Of course my lady, I would never go against you!"

"_Good,_" West nodded and took the cub from his father's hands. She held him close before reaching up and taking a leaf from her tree. She then kissed it gently and placed it on the young cub's belly where the leaf dissolved. She looked back at Genrou with longing in her eyes, "_Have you named him yet?_"

Genrou blinked, "Uh, not yet Lady West."

"_May I?_" West asked, smiling kindly.

"Of course, anything her ladyship wishes!" Genrou replied, eyes wide.

West's smile widened as she turned to the sleeping wolf, caressing his raven hair, "_From this day forward he shall be called Kouga. It was the name of a man I loved once._"

"A fitting name my lady," Genrou praised, taking his son back from the fairy.

"_It is isn't it? Go now and give your son the life he deserves,_" she pointed to the door.

"Thank you, thank you!" Genrou thanked before running out the door and to his former home.

* * *

"You say the Lady West gave him the gift to make super babies?" an anonymous wolf youkai asked.

"Yes, and if you don't believe me then you can go and ask her yourself!" Genrou replied, swatting a lock of his orange-brown hair away from his face.

"An ability such as this should be honoured! He will be our new prince!" another wolf cried.

"Yes, that is a perfect idea," one of the elders said, "It is done, Kouga will be our leader-to-be and Genrou shall be our leader!"

Genrou's smile fell as he remembered what the Lady West had told him. _You, Genrou, are to remain exiled_. He couldn't become the leader! It would go against her wishes! Then who knows what she would do. _She might take away my son's gift!_ Genrou looked at the faces around him, the faces of the youkai he had grown up with, they were giving him hopeful looks and proud smiles. He knew it had hurt them to exile him; it had indeed hurt them more than it had hurt him. Could he turn away from them?

No. He would stay here and he would deal with what the Lady had to say, but he wouldn't, couldn't, leave them. The crime of mating with someone in much higher status without consent was unforgivable but here he was, and they were forgiving him.

Genrou smiled, "And what a leader I shall be!"

Yips and howls erupted from the tribe and caused the young cub to wake up to, blinking before he joined in with the howling as well. And that night they celebrated.

* * *

Lady West watched this entire event take place through a leaf. She frowned and blew on the leaf, which promptly disappeared. She sighed as her eyebrow twitched slightly. "_So, he chose to go against my wishes, eh? Well that won't do at all._"

But what could she do? Despite what Genrou thought she didn't have the power to take away the Dragon's Gift. But perhaps she could alter it…

West giggled, "_It would be fun to see how a male would react to being in heat,_" she then frowned, "_Oh I do hope he doesn't up end being a feminine boy. Of course he won't! He's a wolf and there's no such thing as a girly male wolf. So let's do this!_"

Placing a finger on her left palm and waited for the leaf she had used on Kouga to appear. When it appeared the outline of the spot she had placed a kiss glowed golden. Smiling to herself she blew on it and watched as it made its journey to a certain wolf prince.

* * *

Genrou frowned worriedly as his son began to sneeze rapidly. Picking his son up he held him close, checking if he was cold. "Akina, love, could you check to see if Kouga is sick?" he asked, handing his son over to his mother.

Akina, a beautiful golden-brown haired blue-eyed female wolf, placed a hand on her son's forehead, "No he's perfectly fine."

"You can never be too careful," Genrou replied, raising an eyebrow at his mate's smirk.

But before either of them could say anything a wolf walked into the cave, "Sorry to bother you but a messenger is here, claiming that the Lord of the Western Lands[2] wishes to speak with you."

Genrou furrowed his brows, "What would the Lord of the Western Lands want with me?"

"We think it's about your son, Genrou."

"About my son? I wonder what he's up to…"

* * *

[1] Yes this is Tasuki's name from FY I think it means Phantasm Wolf or something

[2] Yeah does this guy have a name? I'm talking about Inuyasha's father, does he have a name or will I have to make one up?


	2. Proposal

**_Responding to the Reviewers:_**

****

**ahanchan: **Thanks very much for the review! You have the honour of being my first reviewer (like that's much of an honour)!

**FrustratedPheonix: **Oh believe me Kouga's heat is going to be **very **interesting, just you wait!

**Empress Satori: **Yes that does mean mpreg! In all the fics I've read I've very few where Kouga is on bottom so I thought I'd give it a try and see what people think if I make him pregnant.

**tenchiko: **Yay-ness! Thankies for the review! Not much has happened yet but I hope you love it all the way through!

**Aiffe: **Ah it's okay… all the yaoi in this chappie is between Genrou and Inutaishou so sorry… though you can expect a **lot** of drama coming up.

**Legolas19: **Thanks for the compliment! And here's that update you've been waiting for! I appreciate the review!

**A/N: **_It was supposed to be longer but with school and all I really didn't have time… anyway have some fun why don't ya!?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

****

* * *

****

**__**

**_Cursed Gift _**

**Chapter One: Proposal **

The young wolf youkai ran across the forest, moving swiftly through the trees. Many of his pack could be seen behind him but none could match his speed. Pausing for less than a second, the youkai jumped up above the growth to survey his surroundings.

_I can only wonder what the Lord of the Western Lands wants. Neither my pack nor I have **ever** interacted with him before. I think she knows but doesn't want to tell me_, the ookami looked back at the female running behind him, determination set on her face, along with hidden knowledge.

Sighing to himself, the young wolf tribe leader continued forward until he came upon a very large castle **(1)**. Slowing, he stood before the tall building and looked up, apparently impressed by its massive size. Waiting for the rest of his pack to catch up, the wolf took a moment to look around, searching for, perhaps, any traps nearby. Seeing and hearing nothing he patiently waited for his pack.

When the three other ookami youkai showed up beside him he turned to them, "Do any of you have any idea as to why the Lord of the Western Lands wants to talk to me?"

"Kouga," the female spoke up, "I think this might be about the meeting the deceased Lord and your father had so long ago."

Kouga stared at her, puzzled, "What meeting? Did they make some sort of agreement that I should know about?"

"Kouga! It was about your; _you know_," the spiky haired one piped up.

"Hakkaku, don't act like such a baby!" the female scolded, "Their meeting was about the Dragon's Gift. But the meetings after that, I'm not quite sure of."

"What other meetings?" the other wolf asked.

"Y'know how Lord Inutaishou would randomly show up and request a meeting with Genrou-san," Hakkaku replied, bopping the other one the head.

"Oh yeah; I just assumed they were friends. Genrou-san was allowed to have friends outside the pack you know," the shorter one said rubbing his head.

"Ginta, shut up!" the female commanded.

"Oi, Kaida, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Ginta, just, shut up," Kouga said a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Shall we go in?" the female, Kaida, suggested.

Kouga smirked fully, "Ladies first."

Kouga looked around and whistled at the impressive-ness of the nicely furnished area. Placing one hand on his hip he waited for someone to notice his presence, though it seemed that there was no one around. It was kind of eerie.

"Does anyone know who the new Lord of the Western Lands is?" Kouga asked raising an eyebrow in Kaida's direction.

The female scowled in response but answered nonetheless, "Inuyasha's brother."

Kouga blinked, was he really? How come Inuyasha had never mentioned being related to one the world's most powerful youkai? _Probably didn't want anyone to know there was bad blood in the family lineage_, Kouga, thought remembering that the boy was a hanyou. Kouga sighed remembering his conversation with the hanyou about his family.

_((Flashback)) _

_"They're bastards, both of 'em," Inuyasha said taking a bite out of an unidentifiable fruit. _

_"Oh? And why do you say that?" Kouga asked, genuinely curious as to how the inu could hate someone he had neither met nor remembered. _

_"My brother's a bastard for thinking he's the king of the world just 'cause he has a little bit of power and my old man's a bastard for letting me have been born," Inuyasha replied easily. _

_"You always say that," Kouga said, grinning slightly. _

_"Because it's true." _

_"Kikyou doesn't like it very much…"_

_"She'll get over it." _

_"I thought you were in love with her _**(2)**_?"_

_"I am!" _

_"Then start acting like it." _

_"I don't need advice from you!"_

_"Fine do whatever, but when she comes running to me, don't think I'm gonna hold back," and he left. _

_((End Flashback))_

He had to admit he was glad that Inuyasha didn't blame himself for his being a hanyou, but he didn't think that it was entirely his father's fault either. From what he had heard Lord Inutaishou was a great and powerful youkai, loved and feared by all. He wasn't exactly sure if this is what he hoped his son was like but, well, he didn't really know what to expect.

"…Kouga!"

Kouga turned to see Kaida glaring at him, and Ginta and Hakkaku looking scared yet amused. Blinking slowly the ookami youkai turned around to see, what he thought, was a very annoyed male (female?) demon lord.

"Kouga I presume?"

"…" And Kouga just gaped.

* * *

Kouga sighed as he sunk into the warm bath. Breathing deeply he felt himself relax, in all his 164 years of living he had never experienced something like this! Who knew taking a decent bath could bring so much pleasure?

The Lord of the Western Lands, or Sesshoumaru, was certainly not what he had been expecting. He was hospitable, to say the least, but who knew when his patience would reach its end and he would kick them out on their tails? The man was a ticking time bomb.

_In no way can that be healthy_, Kouga thought has he looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know why but he really liked this room, it seemed to have a familiar presence to it, a homey feeling. The young wolf shook his head and closed his eyes letting himself doze off slightly.

_((Flashback)) _

_Genrou grinned to himself as he made little splashes in the water using his hands. He didn't know why he found this so amusing, but amusing it was. Now all he needed were twenty or so females in there with him, and his wife in the centre, and all would be right in the world. Genrou drooled at the thought of it. _

_Yes, it was true; Genrou was a player and a pervert. And he was damned proud! Of course, that was what had gotten him exiled in the first place but… Now he was back as the leader! He knew he didn't deserve someone like Akina, considering he hadn't been in love her when he first saw her and wanted only to fool around with her (yes, he had **that** much fun that night), but she still loved him. _

_Perhaps it was her understanding and her faith, or just her altogether, but Genrou knew he was falling in love with the golden-haired beauty. It was for the best really; sure he couldn't fool around with other females anymore, though he really did not want his son to be brought up like that. _

_Speaking of his son, it was true that Kouga was the reason Lord Inutaishou wanted to see him; he had wanted to know if Kouga had truly been blessed with the gift of the dragon. When Genrou had told him it was, the inu youkai had appeared to be contemplating something. Perhaps he wanted Kouga to wed one of his pups? But as far as Genrou could tell Inutaishou had only had males so far. In fact, he had two, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha. _

_Genrou had been rather shocked when he found that lord's second had been a hanyou but later understood when he met the pup's mother. She wasn't too bad on the eyes; long silky black hair, gorgeous auburn jewels that she called eyes, skin as pale as snow and a very nice body as well, rack and behind included. However, Genrou didn't plan on telling Inutaishou what he had been staring at when he first met her because the demon lord would probably skin him alive. _

_Genrou, so caught up in his own thoughts, didn't realize that there was anyone else in the room until he heard a rather loud 'ahem' come from beside him. _

_"Oh, Inutaishou-san, I didn't see you there," Genrou said, giving the other youkai a sheepish smile. _

_"Indeed," Inutaishou replied, raising an eyebrow. _

_"You got it good here! I mean look at all this luxury, hell I bet even the richest man on earth doesn't got it this good!" Genrou exclaimed pointing in random places. _

_"Yes well, the richest man on the planet is probably human and, therefore, lacks the brain capacity to make his miserable life worth living," Inutaishou replied grimly. _

_Genrou smiled uncertainly, "Wow that was smart." _

_"I'm sorry was that too pessimistic for you? Here," Inutaishou said moving closer, __"Let me become more comfortable." _

_"Uh, sure do whatever," the brownish-gold-eyed man said, eyeing the older youkai cautiously. _

_"'Whatever' you say? Alright then, I'll be happy to oblige," the light-haired man moved even closer as he placed a hand on the other's tanned inner-thigh. _

_Genrou blushed deeply, "O-oh, Inutaishou-san, we really shouldn't be having this kind of fun…" _

_"Oh?" _

_"You know; I'm mated, you're mated, we're both happily mated youkai! Right?" the ookami looked at the youkai lord wondering if he didn't enjoy the company of his wife. _

_"Yes, but we are entitled to have our fun, are we not?" Inutaishou asked moving his hand in circles, causing Genrou to shudder despite the warm temperature. _

_"Mm, I guess…" _

_"Glad you agree."_

_"Ah!"_

_((End Flashback))_

Kouga let out a little yell when his head was plunged into the, now-cold water. Sputtering as he got up, the raven-haired bishonen tried to remove the water from his eyes and nose. Not succeeding at either of the tasks he let out growl of frustration.

"Ahem."

Kouga turned to look at the attacker and found himself looking at the face of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. His eyes widened as he recalled his 'dream'. What was that all about? What exactly had been going on between his father and the deceased lord? Then he remembered that the current lord was waiting for a response.

"Sestaishoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the name he had just been called. This boy was less intelligent then he had first thought, which was amazing since Sesshoumaru rarely overestimated people. It seemed that something was bothering him.

"If you stay in there any longer you'll turn into a raisin."

Kouga just sat there and stared like the idiot, it seemed, he was. He blinked slowly before…

"You-! …I…I, Inutaishou! My father…it!"

Oh yes this boy definitely had problems. It was just a wild guess but it might have something to do with Genrou and his own father. So he stood waiting for the smaller youkai to gather up his brain cells and say something half intelligent.

"I'm not as stupid as I seem!"

Well that was good enough for Sesshoumaru.

"Gather your clothes and I will show you where your room is," Sesshoumaru said simply, walking out the door.

Kouga quickly threw on his clothes and ran after the demon lord.

* * *

Kouga let himself sink into the bed, burying his face into the pillows. Quickly going over the day's events, he sighed and fell asleep.

_((Flashback)) _

_"AH! Good God harder!" _

_"It might hurt…"_

_"Don't worry damn it! We do this every time and nothing happens! Now hurry, I have somewhere to be!"_

_"What could be more important?"_

_"My son! I have to go hunting with him! Ah-!"_

_((End Flashback))_

Kouga shot out of bed eyes wide and panting. _What the hell-!?_

What was happening to him? Where were all these visions (memories?) coming from? It was kind of scary considering it obviously involved his father and another _male _youkai. He knew his dad was a flirt but, as far as he was aware, he only hit on females. But then again, Inutaishou probably forced him into liking it or something.

Kouga sighed laying back down; no matter it was in the past…

* * *

"_You want me to what!?_" Kouga screamed as he gaped at the man standing in front of him.

"I want you to mate with me and give me an heir," Sesshoumaru replied calmly, sipping his tea.

"I will not!"

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance, "We're not doing this out of love, it is happening due to necessity."

"Kouga's not a slut!" Hakkaku shouted, but immediately backed down when Kaida _and_ Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Kaida announced.

"What!?" Kouga yelled and even Sesshoumaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Think about it this way, if you were to give birth to the Lord of the Western Lands' cub then other youkai would leave you alone, not wanting to mess with such a powerful demon. You can then look for an actual mate because you don't _have_ to mate really, just give Sesshoumaru a kid," Kaida explained.

"But-but, I don't want to! Don't I have a say in this?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"Of course you do, I am merely looking out for your best interests."

"Well, you could do it a lot more nicely," Kouga mumbled.

"Humph," Kaida looked away.

"Do we have an agreement?" Sesshoumaru inquired, putting down his tea.

"_No!_"

"You do know that I could kill you right now, have sex with you and then bring you back to life with my sword, don't you?" Sesshoumaru smirked at the shocked look on the ookami leader's face.

"Would that even work?" Kouga asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm willing to find out," Sesshoumaru answered raising a clawed hand.

Kouga just stared at him, and then at Kaida, "Argh, fine I'll do it!"

"Glad you agree."

Kouga blinked, "Uh, just give me some time okay? When I, uh, get pregnant, I'm staying here right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yeah, then give me some time to get used to this place and used to… well you."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "How much time will you need?"

"A month maybe?" Kouga offered.

"You have two days, tomorrow night I'll make you mine," and with that he got up and left.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Well you could be dead and not experience anything at all?"

And Kouga glared.

* * *

****

**1. I have no idea what Sesshoumaru lives I don't know if they ever told us but if they did then I don't remember sorry!**

**2. The Shikon jewel does not exist in this fic so Kagome never happened. Sorry to all you Inu/Kag lovers. **

_I'm just saying but though it seems that Kouga is giving easily he is **not** giving in. There won't be any lemon action for a looooong time actually there won't be **any** lemon action as far as I'm concerned. Don't get me wrong I love lemons as much as the next guy but I don't ever plan on actually writing one. So sorry! _


	3. Human

**A/N:** _OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I won't even blabber, I swear!_

**WARNING: UN-BETA'D - **so if you see any mistakes please point them out!

_I do the replying thing but I don't think you all want to be delayed. **Thanks to all who reviewed!**_

_---_

_**Cursed Gift**_

**Chapter Two: Human**

_Kouga blinked as he looked around the stream. The mist that had gathered around the stream due to the waterfall enveloped him making warm drops of dew form on his skin and clothes. All in all, the moist and humid atmosphere was making him feel heavier than normal and all he wanted to do was lie down and rest._

_Just as the ookami was about to sit on the slippery water covered rocks he heard a sound emit from behind the waterfall. Tired yet curious he walked over the ground making awkward rubbery sounds in contrast to the waterfalls sound of gushing water._

_Peering behind the running water using a small gap between the wall of rock and the rushing water, Kouga made a noise of shock and stumbled backwards. _Not again!_ Kouga yelled in his head from his place on the damp grass, thoroughly wetting his hip-wrap._

_There behind the waterfall was his father and the deceased Lord of the Western Lands; naked as the day they were born._

_Kouga covered his face with his clammy hands effectively cooling his flaming face. Of all the things he didn't want to see, his naked father with another naked man was definitely somewhere by the top of the list. Sitting there waiting for the dream to end the raven-haired demon tried to drown out the sounds his father and his **friend** were making by listening only to the sound of rushing water and his own ragged breathing._

_It wasn't until he heard a sob did Kouga get up and walk back over to the waterfall. Looking through once again and was faced with another shock. Instead of his father and the lord the image had been replaced with the current lord and himself. And he was crying._

_And Sesshoumaru was comforting him._

_**Sesshoumaru** was comforting **him**._

_Before he do much more than stare the image flickered again and was replaced with Genrou and Inutaishou's once again. And it went back and forth after that. Genrou's expression of guilt turning into Kouga's expression melancholy and vice versa, while Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru's remained the same; caring._

_Getting dizzy Kouga fell back to the ground unsure of what to do. Sitting for a while the youkai felt a rough and dry hand land on his smooth and wet shoulder. Looking up, he found himself staring at the handsome face of his father. His **dead** father._

_Kouga could feel his eyes misting like everything else in the dream. "Dad!" the boy exclaimed and jumped up hug his father._

_Genrou grinned and returned the hug, stroking his son's hair. "Kouga, it's been a while, eh?"_

_Kouga pulled back and nodded before looking at his father curiously. "Dad… what?" He looked back that cave behind the waterfall._

_Genrou's face saddened and Kouga could how stressed and worried his father really was. "So you know."_

_Kouga figured he should be angry with his father for cheating on his mother with a man but I how could he be mad at his dead father? Instead, he settled for feeling disappointed. "Why did you cheat on mom? Didn't you love her?" Kouga asked gently not wanting his father to leave._

_Genrou sighed and pulled away, "I should have known you were going to ask that."_

_Kouga stared at his father; really stared at him. Looking at the lines of his face, the way his nose, mouth and eyes were shaped. How his fiery hair fell over his shoulder because he, unlike Kouga, did not keep it in a ponytail. He took in the way no matter how he looked at you his eyes always stared at you from under thick black lashes. Kouga shifted uncomfortably, he supposed his father **was** an attractive man but it was never something he really thought about. He always knew his father was good looking but that was always a fact not an opinion. Kouga never **be** attracted to his father (Kouga shivered at the thought.) but thought his father was attractive._

_Kouga shook his head. This was far too complicated. Kouga always prided himself in having a very eye-catching father but never thought anymore of it. He also thought Sesshoumaru and his father were attractive but he was sure he wasn't attracted to **them**. Kouga furrowed his brows he was going off-track now. Frowning went back to the situation at hand and noticed his father was looking at him oddly._

"_Dad?" Kouga asked hesitantly._

_Genrou managed a weak smile. "Kouga, I… I'd **never** intentionally hurt your mother. Never doubt that."_

_The younger wolf stared. "But then why… this?" The raven-haired demon on gestured to the cave with an exaggerated sweep of his arms._

"_I don't know…" the deceased youkai said shaking is head in confusion. "It just sort of happened."_

"_Dad…" Kouga looked at his father sceptically. "These type of things never 'just sort of happen'."_

"_I want to you to know that though I would never hurt Akina… when she was pregnant we hadn't mated." The amber-eyed man spoke softly his head lowered in shame._

_Theboy stared at his father. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I was an accident!"_

_Genrou looked up quickly. "No! Never! You were the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to us! And your brother would have been too…"_

_Kouga sighed. "Okay, but you still have to explain what it was that you were doing with Lord Inutaishou!"_

_His father looked at him slyly. "My, Kouga, I never thought I'd have this talk with you… _again_."_

_The ookami's blushed a bright red. "DAD! You know that's not what I mean!"_

_The fiery-haired youkai giggled and stuck out his tongue playfully. "I know, I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" His expression became serious. "Me and Inutaishou… that is a complicated matter, you see when I had been declared the leader of the pack along side your mother I tried very hard to fall in love with her. And I got very close too!_

"_But when I met Inutaishou… well he was much more forward than any woman. I suppose it gave me a trill of excitement. A sort of rush at being dominated. It was like fighting but so much more pleasurable. Anyway, I thought it was a one time thing and tried to forget about it, though it was **so** difficult to look your mother in the eye. Either way, apparently Inutaishou wanted more and, well, I wasn't about to stop him. It continued and **Gods**!" Genrou paused to look at Kouga imploringly. "She knew! Dear Lady, you mother **knew**! And yet…_

…_she still loved me." Genrou looked down at the end of this statement._

_Kouga shook his head. "Aw, dad-"_

"Will just wake up already?"

Kouga blinked as suddenly everything went black. And it was then that he realized that he was awake and laying in bed. There was also a figure that was shaking his neck, squishing his jugular vein in the process.

"Quit it!" he moaned his voice raspy with sleep.

"Not until you get up!" With another powerful shove Kouga found himself staring dazedly at the ceiling. Sitting up from the cool marble floor,he winced at the minor headache he received from getting up too fast. Noticing a pair of feet in front of him the youkai looked up and blinked owlishly at the handsome face that was glaring down at him.

_He's a human_. Kouga thought dazedly before talking. "Who are you?" the raven-haired boy asked wondering what a human was doing in Sesshoumaru's palace.

The human boy rolled his dark blue eyes and looked at him distastefully. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that _Lord_ Sesshoumaru sent me up here to wake you up like a fucking maid, _twenty_ minutes ago! Damn you youkai bastards can't even listen to anyone else enough to even _get up_!"

Kouga had raised himself up during the boy's rant and was waiting for him to stop. Oncethe boyhad he began to talk, "That's really horrible. I'm up now so you can go and… do whatever."

The boy with braided hair glared at him darkly. "Don't order me around _ookami_." But, nonetheless, the boy spun around on his heel (a feat made possible by the smoothness of the floor) and left. That is, not without slamming the door.

Kouga just shook his head and began to dress himself properly.

---

Kouga walked down the stairs somewhat uncomfortably. From the top of the staircase he had spied that his wolves, Sesshoumaru, the boy that had woken him earlierand some other… _things_ were already at the table. He was unused to being the last awake and therefore felt slightly awkward.

Kouga was no slacker and certainly woke up early, which meant that today he woke up even earlier. In fact he was sure of it. His point was only proved by the fact that even Kaida looked sleepy. Granted she wasn't yawning repeatedly like Ginta and Hakkaku but nonetheless she looked she'd rather be in bed.

What was scary though was the fact that Sesshoumaru and the six humans (at least they _smelled_ like humans) were wide awake and alert, with the exception on the effeminate man that sat beside the braided boy, and who was yawning in boredom. And most of all… Why were they all staring at him like that?

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but it was the young human boy who spoke. "Glad to see you made your way down without breaking any bones, ookami," the boy with the purple cross on his forehead sneered.

Kouga narrowed his eyes. What was this boy's problem? "Yeah, I'm," he paused dramatically. "So shocked."

Before he could say anything else Sesshoumaru cut in. "Take your seat Kouga, we will talk later."

Kouga muttered a quick, "who wants to talk to you?" before sitting down in between Ginta and Kaida.

The wolf quickly surveyed the others at the table. They all had to be human as they were eating human food. But the question was why were they so important? Sure most of them didn't look like humans but he was sure they were. Perhaps that was why Sesshoumaru was going to all this trouble for them. Or at least Kouga thought it was a lot of trouble. Besides as far as Kouga knew, the silver-haired lord absolutely _despised_ humans. He'd have to ask Kaida about it later.

"Oo-aniki! Look! Isn't he handsome?" The man dressed in womens' clothing poked the dark-skinned boy's shoulder.

The other male sighed in response. "Jakotsu, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in your taste in men?" Jakotsu pouted but stayed in his seat. The boy turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Alright, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru me and my men will work for you as long as you can keep paying us."

Sesshoumaru was about to reply but was interrupted once again. "Ooh! Is Inuyasha coming by? I can't wait to see my cutie!"

Kouga stared at Jakotsu in shock. The man was obviously gay! To the point where it was absurd. Such a stereotypical man he was. _They must really be something,_ Kouga thought as he looked back at the pale demon lord, _for Sesshoumaru to keep someone like **that** around. Then again, _Kouga smirked. _Sesshoumaru himself is quite questionable in **that** area._

"Jakotsu…" the younger boywarned causing the other to pout once more.

"Bankotsu, I feel I should tell you that a demon lord such as myself has never had any use for human money and therefore I have none," Sesshoumaru said slowly.

"Really?" Bankotsu blinked. Kouga sweat-dropped, this boy was genuinely surprised! What an idiot!

"Yes, and since I have no money so to speak, perhaps you can find something else to bargain with?" Sesshoumaru offered, looking at the boy coolly.

Bankotsu furrowed his brows. "We're mercenaries we fight for money and if not…" He trailed off and looked at 'his men'. "Do any of you have any ideas?"

Jakotsu's hand shot into the air with an enthusiastic "oh!". Bankotsu sighed. "_No_, Jakotsu, there will be no sex." This time Jakotsu simply turned around and away from his leader. The long haired boy continued. "Renkotsu? Anything?"

The bald man shrugged. "Nothing that I can think of oo-aniki."

After a bit of thinking Bankotsu slammed his fist into his palm. "That's it! Sesshoumaru," It seemed that he forgot the title 'lord' in his excitement. "We, the Shichinin-tai, demand to stay in your home while we are in your service!"

Everyone was quiet. Kouga sweat-dropped even more. This guy was a real first-class moron! The saddest thing was it appeared that the boy was serious.

Renkotsu sputtered a bit before he could talk. "Oo-aniki that's-that certainly is **not** a fair deal!"

"No?" Bankotsu asked. "But there is nothing else…"

"And," Sesshoumaru commented, "If you refuse to fight for me, I will kill you."

Bankotsu glared at him. But his attention was diverted when he felt Jakotsu tugging on his arm. He turned to see his comrade looking at him urgently. Finally succumbing to his closest friend's wish he demanded, "Inuyasha will _also_ stay with us!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched at the mention of staying with his younger half brother. "I do not know of Inuyasha's whereabouts."

"Then you will find him!" the teenager declared standing up, glad to have a little bit of control over the demon lord. "I am going outside to give my Banryuu some exercise."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I was right. You are loud everywhere not just," he lowered his voice, "in _certain_ places."

The Shichinin-tai leader glared at him as everyone else kept quiet. When he had left the room the others began to file out as well.

Kouga was about to get up and walk back to his room where he planned on getting some extra sleep. That is until Sesshoumaru stopped him. "Kouga I need you find Inuyasha for me. Bring him back here at all costs."

"How should I know where he is?" Kouga retorted, not wanting to deal with the hot-tempered hanyou.

The inu looked at him from over his shoulder as he walked out. "You are well acquainted with my half-breed brother." Nothing more was said.

Lord Sesshoumaru had left the building.


End file.
